The present invention relates to an integrated circuit device, a microcomputer, and a monitoring camera system.
In a monitoring camera system used for a security system, a monitoring camera captures an image of a monitoring target area. A change between frames is detected by image processing, and an image is stored when a change has occurred at a certain level.
JP-A-2004-282163 discloses related-art technology in this technical field.
In the case of acquiring an image only when a change has occurred between successive images captured by a stationary camera or the like, a change must be detected using a CPU, a personal computer (PC) or an analog thermosensor connected to the monitoring camera system, or the like.
When detecting a change using a CPU or PC, an image is processed after storing the image in a frame buffer. Therefore, the load imposed on the CPU or memory is increased, and power consumption is also increased.
On the other hand, use of an analog thermosensor results in increased cost due to the necessity of expensive parts.
According to the related-art technology, since it takes time to detect a change, the image acquisition area cannot be dynamically changed. Therefore, the destinations of successive images cannot be changed in real time corresponding to whether or not a change has been detected or the area in which a change has been detected.